Haymir Rendundi
Haymir Rendundi is the Freelance Pilot Tier III trainer for Black Epsilon and is located on Yavin IV at the Imperial Outpost there (4065, -6193). Haymir will give you four, multi-part missions and will train you after each one. Advancement depends only on mission completion for this entire Tier. Pilot Missions The missions for this tier contain multiple parts. Patrol the Yavin system Patrol the Yavin system Travel to the waypoints given to you. You will finish 3 of the 4 waypoints. About half way to the fourth waypoint, your mission will update. If not, finish traveling to the fourth waypoint. Dock with Rebel Spy You are sent to inspect the Rebel Spy. Proceed to waypoint. While on your way, cycle through targets; you are looking for Rebel Spy. It is a Tier 4 A-Wing; proceed to inspect it. If it is what you are looking for you will have to disable then dock with it. If it isn't what you are looking for, you will have to destroy it and wait for a new spawn. Once docking is done your mission will be complete. Dock with the Imperial Shuttle You are to deliver the plans you recieved in Part Two to an imperial shuttle. Proceed to waypoint; on your way you will be attacked by waves of 3 or 4 Tier 3 fighters and 1 Tier 4 ship. Proceed to waypoint and dock as fast as you can for if you kill one wave of ships more will just keep spawning. They spawn about 2 minutes apart. While docked, start hyperspace sequence for Yavin IV: Crimson Flats. This will lose the aggro of the fighters that spawned while you were docking. Capture a Y-Wing Once you are at Crimson Flats proceed to waypoint given. There will be 2 fighters: a Tier 3 X-Wing that will not move, and your objective, a Tier 4 Y-Wing. You can ignore the X-Wing and go straight to disabling the Y-Wing. Once disabled, wait a few minutes and you will be updated to escorting it out of the system. At this point you can just do /follow and mission will be done shortly. After about 2 minutes 1 Tier 3 A-Wing will spawn; you may ignore it or destroy it, either way you can complete the mission. Rewards: * Credits: 25000 credits * 100 Imperial Faction Points Disable Hutt Debris Smuggler Disable Hutt Debris Smuggler Capture the hutt debris smuggler. Proceed to waypoint where 2 Ships have spawned: 1 Tier 3 Dunelizard which is objective you have to disable, and Tier 3 scyk which doesn't move so you may ignore it. After disabling wait for it to be taken over then you will have to escort it. On the way 1 tier 3 scyk fighter will spawn you may ignore or destroy which ever you choose. Defend yourself during transmission Proceed to wapoint. Here you will be attacked by 4 Waves of 4 Tier 3 fighters. Once mission is completed hyper to ferrous aurora unless you want to continue to killl the rest of the fighters that spawned. If you chose to kill the fighters then proceed to next mission without hypering. Escort the Dunelizard Proceed to waypoint and meet the freighter. Escort the Tier 3 Dunelizard. On the way you will run into 2 Waves of spawns each has 3 Tier 3 fighters and 1 Tier 4 fighter; you may ignore or kill them, either way you can complete the mission. Kill Nym's ships Proceed to waypoint where 4 tier 4 hutt fighters will spawn. They are attackable, but do not kill them. Then 8 Tier 4 Nym fighters will spawn; kill the nyms not the hutts. This is a tough mission, one of the hardest I have seen with using level 5 equipment. Once all the nyms are destroyed return to base. Dock and Escort a freighter Dock and Escort a freighter Proceed to waypoint where you will dock with an imperial freighter. Then escort the freighter. 1 Tier 3 Ywing will spawn; you can just ignore and complete mission by escorting or kill it. Destroy the Nova Courier Proceed to waypoint. Here you will fight 1 tier 4 nova cruiser plus 7 Tier 3 escort fighters. May or may not want to bring help on this one. Rewards: * Credits: - credits * - Imperial Faction Points Capture Nova Courier Capture Nova Courier 2 Ships will spawn: a Tier 3 nova courier that you are suspose to disable and a tier 3 z95 that doesn't move. Proceed to disable the nova courier. After being disabled, you will escort it. This is like most of the others, 1 ship will spawn, you can just ignore it. It spawns right at end of mission. Destroy Nova Courier Proceed to waypoint where you will be told to destroy 1 Tier 4 nova and 5 Tier 3 escort fighters. Once the nova courier is destroyed, mission will be complete. Intercept transmission Proceed to waypoint where you will defend that area for about 10 minutes from 5 waves of fighters each having 1 tier 4 fighter and 4 tier 3 fighters. Destroy the Queen You are ordered to destroy the queen. This is a Tier 4 gunboat with 5 Tier 3 Fighter Escorts. It is recommended to bring a friend. After all ships are destroyed, return home to the trainer. Rewards: * Credits: - credits * - Imperial Faction Points Category:Black Epsilon Category:Guides